


ardyn

by hyphae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyphae/pseuds/hyphae
Summary: [To the tune of "So you think you can dance"] So you love to torture children but it turns out you saved millions in a past life? Some short thoughts on Ardyn.





	ardyn

In Lucis they tell the story of a man who took on a plague to save others, but became swallowed by the darkness himself. It's a tragedy, they said, of a selfless act whose owner earned no prize but eternal punishment instead. 

Doesn't it just bring a tear to your eye? Ardyn laughed and felt the spark of life within him like a fire that scorched his insides. The man who was scorned by even Death. 

He was fond of describing himself as one of no consequence and yet it was consequence that had driven him out his door a lifetime ago, tasked with saving the world from darkness, who could refuse? It was a young and foolish man who had walked into a dim and fractured world, cursing his fate and yet performing his bitter task to an end that never came. 

Since it was at the cost of his life that the children of this world lived and loved, so it should be at his hand that they lost everything they ever held dear. The world is cruel. He's only giving them a reality check. 

Many years ago a boy with red hair saved nations from destruction and death and hated every pair of workworn hands he touched and every set of desperate eyes that searched his face for salvation. So maybe he resents these four boys in the convertible because he wishes so deeply to see himself in them and he doesn't, and he doesn't know why. Mostly, he thinks, he just doesn't like the way they look.


End file.
